Derecho
Derecho '''is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair and the mayor of Tauro City together with his twin brother Esquerdo. Apperance As expected of a mayor of Tauro City, Derecho wears extravagant clothing. His attire consists of a large, red hat with a feather attached to it and a red shirt with big, puffy sleeves with pink shoulder pads. Derecho also sports metallic pants and he wears an eyepatch over his right eye, most likely having lost it in battle. In more recent chapters, Derecho is seen wearing a turban on top of his head instead of his hat, most likely to symbolise his new title. His remaining attire has also changed. Derecho has fair skin and a big eye, that stands out a lot from his remaining facial features. He has a small moustache and a large beard that is wavy and parted in the middle, reaching all the way down to his hips. His ears are pointy and he has long white hair. Most likely injuries caused in battle, Derecho has amputated his legs from the knees and down. Because of this, he is usually seen in a wheelchair. He also has scars over his knuckles. Personality He and his brother have proven to enjoy testing people, to see whether they are worth their time or not. Derecho and Esquerdo are very similar, to the point that their injuries and differing clothing is what helps one tell the two twins apart. Being mercenaries, the two seem to enjoy battle a lot and have a lot of confidence in their own skills. However, not to the point where they are arrogant and do acknowledge the fact that they still have things to learn, even from such young people as Mahmut. Derecho and his brother never back down on their words and won't make a promise if it can't be kept. However, he differs a lot from his brother in one way. While Derecho aalyses things on a more future-based and international scale, Esquerdo prefers to only consider things on a more local level and seems to accept the consequences of international affairs. Making Derecho the more mature and serious brother and Esquerdo the free-spirited and casual one. History While nothing has been shown of the twin brothers past, we do know that they at some point lost some of their limbs, most likely in battle. They also became the mayors but whether this happened before losing their limbs or after, we can only guess. Abilities Despite being in a wheel chair, one shouldn't overlook Derecho and his skills and experience as a mercenary and the mayor of Tauro. He has fast reflexes and moves quickly, as he was capable of grabbing a hold of even İskender and throwing him awayFasul 57: An Equestrian Tribe's Techniques. Derecho can also ride a horse and he has a quick judgement. He's also skilled at wielding standard El Toro weapons. Major Battles '''Game of Wars: The Siege of the City of Tauro. The Battle Against the Imperial Army at Murmullo Basin. Trivia * When in battle, Derecho uses prosthetic legsFasul 70: Alliance Against Imperialism. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tauro City Category:Mercenary Category:Mayor